


The 8th Year Itch

by Amarillis39, Canttouchthis



Series: SPRINT CHANNEL AFTER HOURS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39/pseuds/Amarillis39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis
Summary: Theo, Draco and Blaise have always been curious. A night of drinking leads them to an experience they’ll never forget.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: SPRINT CHANNEL AFTER HOURS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The 8th Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanoradrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/gifts).



> What happens when you stay up in the Sprints Channel of the House of Nott Discord Server too late?
> 
> PWP with our three favorite Slytherin boys of course! No crack or horror this time - just the smut.
> 
> Enjoy absolutely no plot.
> 
> Thank you to [LeilahMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon) for the incredibly serious beta assist.
> 
> WELCOME TO THE DORM OF THREE HORNY TEENAGERS...

The party in the eighth year common room was still in full swing. Blaise was quite drunk as he pushed his way into his dorm room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He was about to go straight to bed and pass out when an unexpected moan from Theo’s bed distracted him. He stood frozen in the middle of the room, listening.

He inched closer, towards the crack in the curtain of the four poster. He could see a glimpse of Draco’s platinum white hair and Theo’s hand buried in his locks. 

Blaise’s cock twitched at the sound and he crept silently to get a better view. Theo was flushed, biting on his lower lip as he watched Draco’s ministrations with hooded eyes. Blaise gulped audibly and his hand snaked its way to cup the bulge growing in his trousers of its own volition.

“Draco,” Theo moaned, his hands moving to clutch the sheets as Draco’s head bobbed up and down over his erect penis. 

Blaise gaped, moving closer as if hypnotized by the sight of Theo’s hips thrusting into Draco’s willing lips. The sounds that Malfoy made as his mouth was being thoroughly fucked turned Blaise’s legs into jelly.

“Blaise,” Theo growled, making eye-contact with him and motioning for him to come closer.

Blaise’s breath hitched at the primitive moan Theo made - the way his lips trembled in pleasure, his eyes rolling back. Draco swirled his tongue over the tip of the other man’s penis and Theo’s back arched off the mattress as he desperately clutched at the bedsheets and pillows, trying to find purchase in his blissful state.

As Blaise approached, Draco released Theo’s cock from his mouth with a soft pop, giving Blaise a predatory smirk. “Are you going to join us?” he asked, licking his lips.

Theo groaned, pressing his hand into Draco’s blond hair and pushing his mouth back on his dick. “You in?” Theo asked with a single eyebrow raised.

Blaise nodded stupidly, crawling onto the bed and roughly pulling Draco flush against his chest, kissing him soundly. He released the blond, feeling dizzy from the alcohol in his system and the sensation of Draco’s tongue teasing his own, and leaned over to plant a kiss on Theo’s waiting mouth in turn; while Draco continued pleasuring Theo’s dick.

Blaise gasped into the kiss as Theo’s hand snaked over the bulging muscles of his abdomen and travelled south to undo Blaise’s trousers and firmly grasp his cock. Blaise roughly bit Theo’s bottom lip as the man pumped his length.

It was all just as he had imagined on those sleepless nights, when he’d daydreamed about his two best friends. He’d spent years imagining the feel of his cock in Theo’s warm mouth or Draco’s tight hole.

The sensations were almost too much for him to handle, and he wanted this moment to last. He moved away from Theo’s tender touch and turned his attention to Draco, namely his pert arse, wiggling so salaciously in the air as his head bobbed up and down Theo’s length. Blaise traced the curve of Draco’s spine with featherlight touches, his lips grazing the warm skin down to his firm cheeks.

He gave Draco’s bum a light smack; he just couldn’t help himself. It was so perfect, pale and round. The sight of his handprint on the porcelain skin and Draco’s muffled moan - his lips still firmly fastened around Theo’s cock - made Blaise’s already painfully erect member twitch with anticipation. 

He positioned himself behind Draco and, with a gentle hand on the small of the blond’s back, he guided him to arch his spine, bringing his arse higher and closer to where he wanted it. He waved his hand and cast a quick cleaning spell; the warming sensation and slight vibrations made Draco keen.

He squeezed the globes of the blond’s buttocks and spread them apart, giving himself better access as he licked a path starting at Draco’s taint up to tease his opening. He cupped his friend’s balls and let his fingertips tease the underside of Draco’s shaft. 

Draco keened and arched his back even further, leaning into Blaises touch, needy moans escaping his mouth as he feasted on Theo’s cock. The muscles of Draco’s rosebud fluttered upon contact with Blaise’s tongue. He almost came just from imagining driving into Draco in this position, watching his friend be filled so completely. 

Blaise dipped his tongue inside and moaned as Draco’s opening clenched around him. 

It was a pure bliss to watch and hear Draco as he neared his peak under Blaise’s gentle touches. He straightened behind him, casting a lubrication charm and replacing his tongue with his finger, then another, and one more. He looked away from the glorious sight of Draco impaling himself on his skilled fingers to watch Theo - a look of pure euphoria written across his face.

Blaise continued sliding his fingers in and out of Draco’s hole, feeling it pulse and tremble under his deft motions. He wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist, curled his hand around Draco’s throbbing cock and started pumping it leisurely, relishing in the moans he was eliciting. 

Blaise looked up from his ministrations, his gaze meeting Theo’s blown pupils and parted lips; the sight sending a jolt to his already rock hard penis.

He removed his fingers, leaving Draco gaping and ready for him. He lined himself against his opening, watching with hooded eyes as Draco pushed his bum towards him, needy for more. He was already lubricated from Blaise’s tongue and charms, but still, Blaise worried his impressive length would be too much for Draco’s tight hole.

Blaise continued rubbing Draco’s cock and brushed his lips against his ear, whispering, “Do you think you can take me?”

Blaise felt Draco shudder against his chest; he nodded, a heady groan escaping his skilled lips, his mouth never leaving Theo’s cock. 

He entered Draco slowly, inch by inch, revelling in the tight muscles fluttering and squeezing his length. He almost came at the glorious sensation, but wanted to make it last - he’d been dreaming of this for so long. He wanted to feel Draco’s walls clench around him as the blond came with Blaise’s cock buried deep in his arse.

“Fuck… Blaise…” Draco breathed as he let Theo’s cock slide out of his mouth. He rested his forehead on Theo's thigh and breathed hard as he got used to Blaise’s girth.

“So tight,” Blaise moaned, clutching Draco’s waist. He adjusted his position to better anchor himself as he set a punishing pace, thrusting his hips and rocking his cock harder into Draco’s arsehole. 

Draco panted hard and groaned deep in his throat. “Yes…” he breathed when Theo gently scraped his scalp with his nails and guided him back onto his cock. Blaise’s vision darkened as he watched Draco sweep his tongue and lick the drop of precome gathered on the tip of Theo’s cock before taking him fully back into his mouth.

Blaise could see that Theo was close; his cheeks were flushed, his eyes glazed and his lips kiss-swollen. He was a vision. 

Theo released Draco’s hair and pushed himself up. He clutched Blaise’s unbuttoned shirt and tugged him closer. His lips crashed into Blaise’s, kissing him roughly. Theo’s vodka tinged breaths were hot and shallow; he tasted like alcohol and cigarettes - it made Blaise’s head spin.

Their kisses were sloppy and rough; a mix of teeth, tongues and breathy moans. 

Blaise had never felt so good in his life, his dick thrusting into Draco, while Theo’s teeth grazed his lip. Their hands moved to Draco’s pelvis in tandem, Blaise’s hand reacquainting itself with Draco’s erect penis and Theo gently cupping his testicles. 

The sounds that Draco made were heavenly, and, with a final bob of his head, he brought Theo to the peak of his ecstasy. 

“Draco!” Theo screamed into Blaise’s mouth. 

Blaise swallowed every moan as Draco lapped up at the drops of come that escaped his mouth. Theo shuddered and fell back on the pillows, completely spent but his hand never stopped stroking the blond.

Blaise straightened and pulled Draco flush against his chest. He angled his friend’s face, kissing him roughly. Draco sighed, thrusting his tongue in Blaise’s willing mouth. The bitter sweet taste of Theo’s release was still lingering on his lips and Blaise groaned at the sensation.

Theo kneeled on the bed and pressed himself against Draco, laying a trail of kisses from his chest to his neck. Blaise threw his head back, continuing to thrust into Draco. Theo lowered himself, his face landing in front of Draco’s pulsing member.

Blaise’s nerves vibrated at the sight of Theo licking the tip of Draco’s cock, before taking the entirety of his length into his mouth. Blaise and Theo’s eyes met and they worked in tandem, Blaise pushing in time with Theo’s sucking. Draco shook between them, leaning back, allowing Blaise to rake his teeth against the blond’s neck.

Draco came with a strangled moan. The stimulation was too much.

He screamed incoherently and fell limp against Blaise’s chest, crying out in ecstasy.

It took only a few more thrusts for Blaise to follow his friend over the edge. Draco’s dazed eyes and breathy moans were his undoing. He suddenly felt boneless and collapsed on the bed, pulling Draco with him. Theo lay on the other side of the blond, peppering soft kisses on Draco’s face and neck and whispering praises.

They lay breathless in a tangled heap of limbs. As Blaise pulled Draco closer to his chest and leaned over to share a lazy kiss with Theo, he thought he could get used to this.


End file.
